goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 misbehaves at the San Francisco Giants baseball game/Sent to the Pride Lands
Cast *Brian as Manic *Salli as Sonia and lionesses *Karen as Lionesses *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Princess Davidddizor *Kimberly as Bobby Bear and Kion *Ivy as Patty Rabbit and Kiara Transcript *(August 18, 2018) *Luna Minami: Hey, Manic. *Manic: What is it, Luna? *SallyJones1998: Can we go to a baseball game between the San Francisco Giants and the Detroit Tigers? *Manic: No, we are staying home to watch The Great Mouse Detective on VHS from 1992! *SallyJones1998: But Manic, I want to go to the San Francisco Giants baseball game! *Manic: Young lady, stop throwing a tantrum, or you won't get anything. *Sonia: Hey Manic, me and Sonic don't have The Great Mouse Detective on VHS. Can you please take SallyJones1998 to the baseball game between the San Francisco Giants and the Detroit Tigers? *Manic: Did you hear that? That means we can go to that game now. *("When Manic took Princess Davidddizor to the San Francisco Giants baseball game against the Detroit Tigers, things went horribly wrong due to Princess Davidddizor's bratty Caillou behavior!") *Announcer: Today's game is the San Francisco Giants vs the Detroit Tigers! *the Detroit Tigers received 5 home runs and the San Francisco Giants only received 2 home runs." *Princess Davidddizor: What?! The Detroit Tigers received 8 home runs and the San Francisco Giants received 4 home runs?!! I want the Giants to win against Detroit in 2012. *Manic: Please calm down, it's just a baseball game! *to: Outside AT&T Ball Park Baseball Stadium. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Kion and Kiara became shocked as the AT&T Ball Park Baseball Stadium is set ablaze *Patty Rabbit: What?! Now our chances to go to the baseball game between the San Francisco Giants and the Detroit Tigers are ruined!! *Bobby Bear: I agree with you Patty Rabbit! We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! *Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Kion and Kiara escape and run for their lives as the AT&T Baseball Stadium is ablaze, killing 180 people and injuring 120 other people *Manic: louder OH!!!! (X40) PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU SET THE AT&T BALL PARK BASEBALL STADIUM JUST BECAUSE THE SAN FRANCISCO GIANTS RECEIVED ONLY 2 HOME RUNS!!!!!! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE AIRPORT FOR THE FLIGHT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA!!!! *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 130. Flight time from San Francisco, California, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 20 hours and 18 minutes, but don't worry. We'll get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! Enjoy your flight. *Sophie the Otter: Welcome to Orange Otter News Network, and guess what's even worse than the Box Office failure of The Emoji Movie that got quickly pulled out from movie theaters after it led to the Anti-Emoji Movie Riots last year, a UTTP member named Princess Davidddizor got upset because the Detroit Tigers defeated the San Francisco Giants! 7 to 2 was the final score of the game! She setted the game on fire! 180 people were killed and 120 people got sent to nearby hospitals across San Francisco, California! Hopefully, the 120 people will be in stable condition after a little while. and Sonic the Hedgehog, if you, Queen Aleena, and your siblings are watching this, you will have to pay a lot of money for the hospital bills and pay a lot of more money for the damages of the AT&T Baseball Stadium! We will return to Orange Otter News Network after these important messages! *Patty Rabbit: Kion and Kiara, Bobby Bear and I are very sorry about what happened when Princess Davidddizor destroyed the AT&T Baseball Stadium after the San Francisco Giants lost to the Detroit Tigers. *Kion: No Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear, it wasn't your faults. We should have went the San Francisco Giants baseball game earlier before Princess Davidddizor setted the AT&T Ball Park Baseball Stadium on fire! Now Princess Davidddizor is being sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania, which is my homeland. *Patty Rabbit: We know, that would've been better. Why don't we just go to Wendy's instead? *Kion: Oh Patty, you just made us think about it now. *(Patty, Kion, and Bobby hugs each other) *Bobby: Let's go to Wendy's then. And also, thank you for the help. *Kion: No problem at all. Let's go, Bobby Bear and Patty Rabbit. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series